Coca-Cola Telecommuntions
Note: Some of the logos are fake. Background: Coca-Cola Telecommunications was a short-lived television distribution arm of Columbia Pictures Television, that was established on November 24, 1986 under the Coca-Cola Company, the former owner of Columbia Pictures, that was responsible for first-run syndicated programming. It was also a merger between CPT's first-run division and "The Television Program Source". In January 1987, it formed a production division. On December 31, 1987, Coca-Cola Telecommunications closed its doors and it was folded into the reorganized Columbia Pictures Television Distribution (now "Sony Pictures Television") after Coke spun-off its entertainment business and sold it to Tri-Star Pictures, Inc. and was renamed as "Columbia Pictures Entertainment, Inc." (now "Sony Pictures Entertainment Inc.") and merged the theatrical banners on December 21, 1987. 10 Years Later, in 1997, Sony dicided to return the Company. Pepsi Telecommuntions has been made in November 1987, and Continued until 2008. in 2012, FOX owns it. in December 4, 2019, Coca-Cola Owns Disney+ Elephant. from 2020 on, ComboPandaFan100 Owns it, too. 1st Logo (September 11, 1987-January 4, 1988, 1997-2008, December 20, 2019-) Nicknames: "The Coke Box", "The Coke Swirl", "The Coca-Cola Box" Logo: On a black background is a red box with the Coca-Cola "Dynamic Ribbon" in it outlined in black (the space under it is decorated with horizontal black lines). Under that is: ----------------------------Coca-Cola---------------------------- TELECOMMUNICATIONS A unit of Coca-Cola TELEVISION Variants: A videotaped variant exists that has the text Exclusive Distributor below. Pepsi Telecommuntions has a variant, which has been the current version in 1988 until 1997. The Dynamic Ribbon box is replaced by the Pepsi logo and that the Coca Cola logo is the Pepsi logo now. the byline is now “A unit of PEPSI Television”. in 1997, A Change is Made. The byline commits “Television”. Starting in 2004, the ribbon is in the 2004 version. in 2019, The new version is Animated. The Coca-Cola logo is gone and we see it come up (with BFB face and Limbs) and goes to it’s normal spot (without face and limbs). the differences is that the Coca Cola logo in the byline is red and that it looks like the Old logo. In ComboPandaFan Programs, In Assoiation with CPF100 appears under the logo. FX/SFX: Just the logo fading. Music/Sounds: A light synthesized 6-note tune that sounds somewhat similar to the flute solo at the start of "Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel. Used on the Pepsi Variant. Music/Sounds Variants: ▪ On the Action Max Blue Thunder game and Coca-Cola and the Grades, it uses the end theme. ▪ In the 2019 version, Sleigh Bells is heard. Availability: Very rare, as this logo was short lived. • Originally seen on 1987 episodes of The Real Ghostbusters, season 3 of Punky Brewster, and Dinosaucers, among other shows, as well on the TV movie incarnation of Dennis the Menace (a.k.a. Dennis the Menace: Dinosaur Hunter), but was plastered (along with the LBS logo) by the SPT logo on recent prints, however the "Coca Cola Telecommunications Presents" text at the beginning was intact (on AT&T's now defunct streaming service Screen Pack, the opening text was deleted). It is preserved on the Vidmark Entertainment VHS and Laserdisc releases, however.   • The logo was plastered on USA and Fox Family Channel reruns of The Real Ghostbusters, as well as the more recent Sony and Time-Life DVD releases, though it was spotted on two episodes of the said show on Canada's Teletoon Retro, "Ain't NASA-sarily So" and "Doctor, Doctor".   • Columbia reportedly put the 1988 and 1989 CPT logos at the end of Punky Brewster reruns when they were more common, and the logo was plastered by the 1993 CPTD or 1996 CTTD logos on the Family Channel reruns and it hasn't been aired since.   • More recently, the logo was spotted on a bonus Sylvanian Families episode (after a 1990 "Kid in Bed" plaster!) on the UAV/Sterling Care Bears DVD To the Rescue (now out of print), on the special Meet Julie on DiC's KEWL Cartoons website (later taken down, but could be accessed through Feedage.com until KEWL Cartoons shut down completely).   • As for the "Exclusive Distributor" variant, it's extremely rare, and was only seen on reruns of Punky Brewster and a few older reruns of The Real Ghostbusters; it is intact on current prints of season 3 of the former followed by the current NBCUniversal Television Distribution logo. It was plastered over by the 2004 NBC Universal Television Distribution logo on the season 3 DVD released by Shout! Factory. • This logo has also turned up on at least one local rerun episode of Hardcastle and McCormick, following both the Stephen J. Cannell Productions and the 1987 LBS Distribution logos.   • Recently, it was retained on DHX Media Retro's YouTube Channel print of Starcom: The U.S. Space Force, after the Cookie Jar logo and it might have also appeared on Mill Creek's DVD release.   • It is also at the end of the Blue Thunder game for the infamous Action Max console. • Appeared on Disney+ Releases starting with Super Mario 3D World World 1 and 3. Editor's Note: This is a very soothing logo. It's a favorite too many, despite its rarity. This also briefly replaced the Colex logo on shows distributed from them. 2nd Logo (2008-2019) Logo: We see a red Background with Bubbles. a circle goes to the left and we see the Coca Cola Telecommuntions logo (without the box and byline). Variant: Starting in 2012, the lines with "TELECOMMUNTIONS" is gone, so we can see just the Coca-Cola logo. FX/SFX: Bubbles. Music/Sounds: An Epic Tune. Music/Sounds Variant: In Pops Turn, end theme is Heard. Avabillity: used on Coca-Cola Programs until 2019. 3rd Logo (2017-2019) Logo: we see 5 sodas. then, we trancition to a black background, where we see the old logo form. Music/Souds: TBA Avabillity: TBA